


More than friends, less than lovers.

by Iridescent_Ren



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: LONG LONG OVERDUE, M/M, birthday fic, whO EVEN KNOWS WHAT IS HAPPENING NOT ME
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 16:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11787423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridescent_Ren/pseuds/Iridescent_Ren
Summary: New feelings, or better to call it, the feelings that have always resided within them finally making sense. Tsubaki knew, it had to be something more than just friends. Happy birthday Vaze!!!!! <3 I'm sorry I'm a shit head and this is like literally a month late rip





	More than friends, less than lovers.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rueis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rueis/gifts).



> A/N: SO UH I HAVE NO IDEA WHATS HAPPENING EITHER. I wrote this at a whole bunch of different times and im not rlly happy with it but its so over due its better than nothing X"D I hope you like it anyway!

Things changed. It was impossible to word what it was like, a burst of happiness and color had found its way into his life. All thanks to him.

Berukia sleepily pulled Tsubaki back into their bed, wrapping his arms back around the other and dozing back off with his head rested on the back of Tsubaki's shoulder. Tsubaki smiled at the other, a slight evilness to the smile as he ran his hands down Berukias sides, poking and lightly grazing his ribs. Berukia instantly exploded in laughter, a turn of the tides so to say. He flailed his arms around helplessly unable to even speak a sentence. 

Tsubaki had mercy for a mere second, positioning himself on top of the magician, "Does that mean we can get up?" ]

"Tsubakyunnn why so early" He whined, "It's afternoon you sound like sloth" Tsubaki let out a loud laugh, before silently crawling back into the bed. "Boring. Five more minutes" 

Berukia grinned and held him tighter, "Anything you want to do today? I'll do anything with you Tsubakyun! EvEN MURDER-" 

"Sushi."

"Aah alright, I'll get the others" "Just us today Beru" Berukia seemed to light up at the idea, slowly moving out of the bed and getting up. Tsubaki watched him walking around in his bright pink pyjamas with stars all over them, the buttons slightly ajar revealing a surprisingly toned body underneath. Even his ridiculously weird poofy bed head falling over his face seemed irresistible. 

It was a sight for him and him alone. Of course he cared for all of his subclass, they were a family. But Berukia's amusing way of talking, their in sync thoughts and the close bond they shared, he knew there was more. Their bond stretched beyond the boundaries of friendship, but it wasn’t quite lovers either, yet at least. 

When Beru was around, it was like he only had to lift a finger and the dark loneliness and boredom disappeared. He knew however, that it wasn’t that easy. He knew how hard Berukia worked to make him laugh and smile (something that was much more common since meeting the magician.)

"Well if you want sushi you have to get up Tsubakyun" He said as if he had not just been the one dragging Tsubaki back to the bed. Tsubaki chuckled and nodded, taking off his red and black loose pyjama t-shirt. He went to go get his usual attire, looking back and unable to not notice the obvious staring. 

"Be-ru~ Is everything okay?" Tsubaki walked over to where he was, a teasing tone in his voice. Berukia stayed silent as he was slowly backed into a wall, seconds passed as he waited to be pushed back, waited for the hesitation or awkwardness to follow only to find eager and willing eyes staring right back. 

"OI get up its afternoon now" Sakuya yelled outside their door, they both let out a load disappointed groan. Tsubaki was getting more impatient. 

"Sakuya! Bring us sushi" He needed more time alone with Berukia. 

"No."

"Pleaaase Sakkunnn~" Tsusbaki whined, noticing Berukia cringe and tense up at the familiar nickname. 

"Why should I." Sakuya started to walk away as Tsubaki shouted back "Because you won't have to hear me and Beru having sex."

Within seconds Sakuya had bolted out of there, seemingly downstairs to get them Sushi. Berukia, stood in shock for a second before snickering and saying "Nice one Tsubakyun!" and initiating their super-secret handshake and laughing. Tsubaki finished putting his normal robe on and sitting on the bed, his mood dropping. The moment was gone, it'd be hard to find another opportunity. He should have just waited, but the urge was becoming harder and harder to ignore.

Berukia instantly noticed the mood drop and jumped next to him on the bed, the light streamed through the thin curtains, almost illuminating a bright smile from the pink-haired bed head. 

"Hey hey, there's a festival later tonight! Otogiri told me about it, she said there was really pretty fireworks. We should go!"

"Just us?" "Just us."

Tsubaki's mood instantly brightened, it was incredible how fast it changed. "If I go, can I kiss you?" 

Berukia's face went as pink as his hair, and he couldn’t help it really, Tsubaki was unpredictable. I mean who could have expected such a sudden blunt and direct question. "If… if I let you, would you let me kiss you next time?" 

"It's a deal." Such a calm and collected statement held so much more meaning and emotion, more than Tsubaki could really express, but he knew Berukia understood. 

There was another knock as Sakuya dropped the Sushi at their door and ran away, the poor teen too traumatized to go into the room. Tsubaki laughed again, getting up to grab the sushi and leaving into the lounge room where Berukia followed and flopped himself onto the couch. 

The other subclass were around doing their own thing, while the two were seemingly oblivious to everything around them. "Say aah" Tsubaki held a small piece of sushi with chopsticks, Berukia without hesitation opened his mouth and Tsubaki gave him the sushi before nibbling on his own piece. Tsubaki had no idea what to do before the festival, they still had ages. 

"Bored" 

"Monopoly?" Berukia suggested.

"I refuse to ruin our relationship" Berukia hummed and nodded in agreement, maybe Monopoly was a bad idea. The game seemed to break everyone. Not to mention Tsubaki tended to get bored and leave games half finished. Berukia tried to turn on the TV only to groan at another stupid love show. 

In all his time alive he hadn't come across a more ridiculous concept. It was, as Tsubaki would say, dull. There was no light in their eyes, no real spark. He looked over at Tsubakyun, who was mildly entertained by a bird smashing itself into the window. Tsubaki saved him, in more ways than one. He owed his happiness, his sanity and his life to a single person and Berukia wouldn’t have it any other way.

Tsubaki, eventually getting bored of the stupid bird, drifted his thoughts to his magician. He didn’t know where he would be without him, without the way his heart would smile at everything he did. Tsubaki owed everything to his partner in crime, but he wouldn’t change it for the world. 

Both smiled, unaware of the others feelings. 

I finally feel understood, thankyou Beru

I finally feel understood, thankyou Tsubakyun

"It kind of feels like a date hehe~" Berukia commented, pulling Tsubaki around the maze of crazy food stalls and bright lights, the sky slowly darkening in on the crowded lanes. 

"It is a date Beru~" Tsubaki replied, stopping him for a second to give him a smile and watch for any resistant- Berukia's face lit up in excitement but also bright red embarrassment, continuing to pull Tsubaki along without a single complaint. 

"If this is date, then you have to win me something" Tsubaki continued, as they passed countless of little markets, the ones where you have to complete a task to get a prize. 

"I do? Is that how it works?" Berukia questioned, stopping at a shoot the duck stand. 

"That’s how it works" Tsubaki finished, noticing Berukia staring at a particular prize. On the stand there was a small fox- it looked similar to Tsubaki. 

"I'll get it Tsubakyun! You can count on me!" He took Tsubaki's hand in his left, and the toy gun in his right. Although of course he would have preferred a sword. He went in for the shot and missed miserably, the shot not even landing on the board. He growled and Tsubaki chuckled. 

Tsubaki took the toy gun, attempting to get it himself, and failing as well. Berukia growled slightly, only calming himself with the touch of Tsubaki's hand against his. He held on with his left hand, and Berukia took it with his right, both of them awkwardly pulling the trigger managed to aim it spot on. 

He grabbed the cute fox happily squeezing it and handing it to Tsubaki, before seeing another store catch his eye and pulling Tsubaki over there. He continued to look around the weird and wacky stalls, running around from place to place like a child. Tsubaki calmly followed, occasionally letting something catch his eye before becoming bored again.

Berukia found a weird prank soap that smelt like dog food, holding it up to show Tsubaki, and at the same time Tsubaki held up a shower cap that makes weird noises as you shower. Thinking the same thing, they both closed their fists and did their super-cool super-secret handshake. 

Sakuyas gonna love it. 

It was like they were in their own little world, blissfully unaware of the rest of the world. Tsubaki guessed that’s just what love did. Before they knew it the loud cracking of fireworks started, Berukia pulled Tsubaki over to the water's edge. Watching the beautiful array of every color imaginable burst in all sorts of pretty shapes and formations to contrast with the dark sky.

The calm still water reflected everything into the light ripples, it reflected the dark silhouettes of Tsubaki and Berukia as Tsubaki let his hand cup Berukia's cheek and leaned in to place his lips on Berukia's against the soft crackling and popping of the fireworks in the night sky.


End file.
